Ikusen no Hiro to Yoru Hen
by Thiendrah
Summary: Takes place during the Saint Beast OVA. Spoilers for that. No character death but lots of injuries and angst. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I honestly be making fanfiction for it?

Taken from the second OVA and some parts are directly from it, but most if it I made up. Those of you who have seen said OVA know what's there and what I made up. Please enjoy and review. Flames will burn in hell.

* * *

The world exploded.

At least, that's what it felt like. Goh wasn't entirely sure what happened. One minute, he was with his friends walking off the intoxication of the sweet wine, the next minute, the world was filled with fire. He felt himself hit a red hot pillar and his vision swam. He did see, however, part of a tower coming to hit him. Unable to move, he braced himself, waiting for the inevitable, but a white and yellow blur took the hit and knocked the burning pillar aside. Goh could just make out Gai as the smaller angel fell. Goh caught him and laid him gently across his body, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other, wrapped around him, holding the center of his chest as Gai lay still, face-down in Goh's lap.

Goh could barely feel the faint beat of Gai's heart against his hand, or see the nearly imperceptible rise and fall of his chest as he breathed against him. Goh wasn't much better off. His back was burned beyond recognition, the bicep just above where Gai's head rested was cut down to the bone. His entire body felt broken. The heat around them was suffocating and the smoke choked him of breath. His vision fuzzed out to gray as he tried to stay conscious, hoping for help to find them and take Gai. And then, the world went black.

Rey felt himself blasted off his feet. He crashed through a tower, shards cutting into his chest, arms and legs as he fell. He hit a cliff face hard, drive all breath from his body. More shards of exploded pillars and rock shattered around him or imbedded themselves in his body. Suddenly, they weren't hitting him. Forcing his eyes open, he saw Ruka over him, shielding him with his own body. Rey saw where his side had been cut deeply and all the blood flowing from him that mixed with his own.

One of Ruka's hands grasped Rey's wrist on the ground, while the other held his hand up on the rock face. His head rested on Rey's shoulder as he straddled the other's body, trying to absorb as much of the damage as he could, trying to spare Rey as much pain as possible. He knew his didn't succeed. The hand holding his was growing lax and he could feel Rey's breathing slow down as he went unconscious from the pain. He himself couldn't last any longer, and his body slumped against Rey's as he gave into the darkness.

Shin was lost in the sea of flames. He was unable to see, or breath, or do anything. He couldn't even move as a sharp piece of pillar hit him, slicing through his collar bone and scoring a deep line into his upper chest, right where his chest met his left shoulder. His black uniform was is tatters as it hung on his body. He staggered and fell, leaning against a rock. This was how Yuda found him.

"Shin!" Yuda called his name from behind him. He laid his hands gently on either shoulder, being as gentle as possible.

"Please forgive me." Shin said, barley above a whisper. "If we had returned to our senses earlier…"

"Enough." Yuda said softly. He turned his attention back to Shin's body. "Anyway, your wound is deep."

"I'm alright." Shin said, turning his head to look at Yuda behind him. A thin smile was on his face.

"I'll heal you." Yuda leaned down and gently kissed Shin's back, right on the wound.

One arm wrapped around his slender waist, the other bent to where his hand gently held his chest, right below the wound. Shin tensed in pain. He felt fire flow through his veins as Yuda held him in place and his lips stayed on him. His body quivered as his wound healed. He jerked his head forward at the last of it, letting out a gasp. He was healed, not even a scar remained to remember. His legs buckled beneath him, he felt himself falling into the blackness. Yuda's arms held him gently to chest. The last thing he heard was his name, from somewhere above him.

"Shin."

* * *

Owari (That means the end)


End file.
